Friendly Discussion
by BoredParanoia
Summary: Yang and Jaune talk after some...unpleasant truths come about his relationship with Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune groaned as he arose from unconsciousness. His head throbbed as he tried to stretch his arms. The keywords being 'tried to'. His head cleared quickly as he took note of the rope that trapped his arms. Taking note of his environment, he noted that it was dark, with only a hardwood desk and a single light shining on top of him. It basically looked like an interrogation room you would likely see in cop shows.

Jaune already cut out one possibility of who kidnapped him. After all, he doubted Weiss would be that cliche.

Not to mention, she would have just froze his limbs to the chair instead.

"Jauney-Boy... Glad to see you're awake." A benign-seeming voice greeted his as a shadowy figure appeared behind the desk, a shadowy judge looking down on him and all his sins.

"Hey, Yang..." Jaune greeted, a few beads of sweat crawling down the back of his neck. One couldn't blame him, currently being in the situation he was in.

One of the cons of dating a girl who had such an overprotective sister, eventually something would trigger the sister.

"So...mind telling me why I'm currently stuck here? I mean, I'd like to stay and chat, but me and Ruby have plans tonight..."

"Plans, huh? Mind telling me what those plans include?"

At that, Jaune began to mentally list all the activities that he and Ruby had planned. Movie, dinner, hotel...

Oh. OH.

Jaune resisted sweating as hard as he could.

"You...saw them, didn't you?"

Yang was silent, before she dug into her pocket. Taking something out, she tossed it carelessly into the light, revealing it to be a pack of condoms. Jaune schooled his features carefully. He knew that right now, the only conclusions that Yang had were her own, and he couldn't let her railroad him into giving the answers she wanted.

Thank his dad for all those impromptu lessons about female interrogation.

Silence reigned over the room, a silent battle of will between Jaune and Yang. He could feel Yang glaring at him from the shadows. Jaune's mind raced to find a way to defuse the tension.

"...So where did you find the rope?"

CRASH!

Jaune flinched as Yang broke the table in half as her face came into the light. Her teeth was gritted as her hair seemed to be made of fire. All in all, she looked and absolutely was pissed.

Basically, not someone you would wanted to joke with. Jaune could only hope that if it came to worst, it would be a quick death.

And that she wouldn't try to make him an eunuch.

"I'll be asking the questions here, Arc, and you better give me some good answers. Or my two good friends, Ember and Cecillia, here will have some strong words to share with you." Yang growled holding up her gauntlets, punctuating her threat by expelling two spent shells.

Jaune swallowed, now feeling very much like every criminal stuck in an interrogation.

"A-alright, ask away."

Yang stared at him, an unidentifiable look on her face, before she lowered her fists.

Jaune sat up as best he could as he stared into her eyes. He was ready to answer any question that Yang had for him.

"Okay. Tell me, how long have you been planning this?"

"...Huh?" Jaune blinked. What exactly was Yang going with this?

"Come on, Arc. Give me a clue. Was it the time you first met? Was it the first time you and her have your leader's meeting?'"

W-was Yang insulting him? It felt like she was, yet he just couldn't put his finger on what she was implying.

"Or was it that time in combat class?"

Jaune's face turned red on reflex as he remembered that day. However, it wasn't long before he was red for a different reason as he leaned back, looking like he had just been slapped in the face. And considered what Yang had just implied, that might as well have been an understatement.

Did Yang just imply the only reason he became friends with Ruby was because he

wanted to sleep with her?!

Jaune was aware he could take a lot of crap. He could practically brush off any insult, smirk at any threat, and grin in spite of any pain. The whole universe could use him as it's personal punching bag, and the only response he would give is smile and ask for another.

But Yang's accusation broke his threshold faster than anything else could.

"YANG!" Jaune roared, snarling at his fellow blonde. Yang only paused, unused to seeing Jaune enraged. Getting to his feet, he quickly threw himself on his back, breaking the chair. Shaking off the aches, he threw off the ropes before standing in front of Yang.

"Alright, Yang. I know it, and you know it, and nearly everyone knows it; Ruby doesn't always act her age. But I think you and everyone else is forgetting that she is capable of it."

Yang opened her mouth, only for Jaune to hold up his hand.

"And yeah, Ruby's your baby sister, but she isn't a baby. She won't go into any white windowless vans because the drivers are offering cookies. She can tell when a person is trying to hurt her. I doubt I would have gotten this close with her if I had turned out to be another Marcus."

Yang only flinched as she remembered that loathsome little worm that tried taking advantage of Ruby and her first crush. Jaune was silent as he remembered the time Ruby had told him about Marcus, and only hoped that the beating that Yang had given him wasn't an exaggeration. Finally, Jaune spoke up.

"She can take care of herself, you know."

Yang only turned away, yet looked contemplative.

"Jaune...did Ruby ever tell you about our family?"

The blond haired knight shook his head.

"Well...My mom and my dad, after I was born, they didn't get along too well, and eventually called it quits. Then my dad married Ruby's mom, but she...passed away when Ruby was born. Guess when I was watching her sleep in her crib, I promised myself that no matter what, I would watch over her."

Yang paused to wipe something from her eye, Jaune momentarily blinking in shock.

After all, it is not often that you see the infamous Yang Xiao Long crying.

"God, I...I'm not sure if I'm ready to let her go. Part of me knows that she's old enough. Yet..."

At this point, Jaune laid a hand on Yang's shoulder, uncaring if she ripped it off.

"Yang..."

The blonde brawler looked up. Jaune locked his lips and continued.

"When I was getting ready to leave for Beacon, I overheard my parents. Mom... Man, I don't think I've ever seen her cry so loud. She was just worried, saying how hard it was getting to let me go. Heck, I think part of me wanted to burst into the room and hug her and say that I wasn't leaving. Honestly, I was having doubts about coming to Beacon before, but never had I came that close to just quitting..."

Jaune was aware that Yang was silently asking him to continue.

"Then Dad talked her and he said this."

With that, Jaune took both of Yang's shoulders and stared straight at her.

"'You're not letting him go. He's still our son and he's still going to be out son. Don't think of it as letting him go, think of it as letting him fly.'"

With that, Jaune let go of Yang, having said his piece. Yang ran over his words, before looking at him, her fiery aura disappearing.

"Those condoms of yours? Are they fitted?"

"Yeah, they have."

"And Ruby has been taking pills?"

"Yes."

Yang could only smile ruefully.

"Heh, knew she was lying when she said they were Blake's."

At that moment, someone banged on the door, and a familar voice began shouting.

"Yang, is Jaune with you in there? I know you're in there, Blake saw you. You better not have been messing around with him?"

Both blondes turned to regard the door, before Yang turned the lights on, revealing the room to be the janitor's closet. Opening the door, they looked at the person tapping her foot and looking very unhappy.

Ruby hadn't changed too much in the past three years they have been in Beacon. She still came up to Jaune's nose, and her hair didn't flow past her neck. The only major difference that one could come up with between the Ruby of the past and the Ruby of the present was that she was a lot more...willful with what she wanted.

And right now, her eyes flooded with relief at seeing her boyfriend relatively unharmed...before they flashed, and anger burned in her silver orbs as she turned her ire to Yang.

"Yang, what were you 'talking' about with Jaune?" Ruby scowled, her features having finally sharpened enough. Yang merely held up her hands.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry your little head off, baby sis. I'll be off."

As Yang exited the closet, she looked over at Jaune, giving one last glare. Jaune simply gave a small nod. With that, Yang's face softened before she was gone. Sighing as he rubbed his head, he felt Ruby approach, concern now radiating on her face.

"You alright? Yang didn't hurt you, did she?" Jaune only shook his head as he embraced her. Ruby leaned against Jaune, looking up at him.

"Naw, just talked with her. I think we still get along."

Ruby smiled as she got out of the hug.

"Great! Hey, you think Yang would mind if we used her rope?"

Jaune blinked as he looked at the rope looped around his shoulders, that at Ruby who was rubbing his toe into the ground. What was she... What was that behind her back?

"Why?" Jaune was already dreading the answer.

"You know, I thought we could try this out later..." Ruby blushed as she held out one of Blake's books. Slowly taking it, Jaune began to read, only for his jaw to drop and his face to turn a shade of red seen only on tomatoes. Ruby patiently waited for her boyfriend to respond, only to grow worried as time went on.

"Jaune?"

At that moment, Jaune snapped back into reality, before his blue eyes hardened. His hands tighted around the book, threatening to rend it in half. An oppressive feeling began to hang in the air, and Ruby was beginning to see her breath.

If Yang's anger was a fiery passionate inferno, then Jaune's was a cold dispassionate blizzard, already thinking of so many ways to make a person suffer.

It would seem that he and Yang had to have a little 'friendly discussion' with Blake about leaving her literature out for anyone to read.

* * *

So yes, I may have made a reference to another fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I cross the line with this line, I'm starting to think I did.**

**Also, there was actually another reference besides to 'To Love a Rose' by Too Soon Raccoon. The other reference is to 'Skittish' by The Rogue King, which is a Jaune x Velvet (which is still adorable, in my opinion).**

**Anyways, enjoy this last continuation.**

* * *

Ruby huffed as she opened a door and checked inside the room. Seeing nothing, she closed it and moved on. Walking through the hallways, one could feel the ire and frustration that was radiating off her.

After all, how hard could it be just to find her boyfriend just to talk about last night?

It went without saying that last night's 'cuddle session' (as a slightly red Weiss put it) was probably the worst one she ever had. Normally, she would allow herself to be lost in the utter storm of passion and emotion, yet as far as she knew, it was barely even a breeze. And she knew it wasn't her, it was Jaune.

All the while, she could feel Jaune's discomfort even as he bravely tried to move past it. While she loved that he thought about her happiness first, she still wanted to talk to him about how it worked both ways, about how she wanted to make him just as happy as he did. Just as much as Jaune wanted to fulfill Ruby's wishes, Ruby wanted to fulfill his desires as well.

(Though to be fair, she still giggled at the time she wanted to go to the circus, and Jaune punched out that clown.)

"Ruby!" Turning around, she saw Weiss and the rest of Team JNPR coming towards her. "Have you seen Yang and Blake around?"

Ruby took a moment to think, before looking back at them a bit confused. "I saw them in class, does that count?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, it does not."

"Oh...you guys seen Jaune around?" With that, the entire group paused before looking at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked, worry seeping into her tone.

"Well, I've been trying to find Jaune, but I just can't find him." Ruby admitted.

"OO!" Nora suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe it all connected. You know, I read this mystery novel, which is weird because I usually find mystery novels kinda boring..."

"Point is..." Ren interrupted Nora. "We can't yet assume that just because the three are missing at the same time, that means that it is-"

"There you are!"

The group turned to look at whoever called their name, as the voice seemed familiar. Then they all blinked as they saw Cardin Winchester, looking absolutely haunted, run up to them. Catching his breath for a bit, he looked at them, with pleading in his eyes.

"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest to you guys, but I'm begging you," The group felt their sense of reality skew at the idea of Cardin actually begging. "But your guys, they went into a closet, not far from our place. My god...the screaming, my god, the screaming...I-I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight..."

"Screaming, who's screaming?" Weiss asked, feeling a bit unsettled about whatever...

Suddenly, a horrifying thought popped up in everyone's head, and a seed of uncertainty was planted in Ruby's heart. Faster than anyone could comprehend, she was right in front of Cardin, pulling him down to stare her eye level.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Ruby shouted. Cardin flinched.

"I-In the supply closet next to our do-" Whatever Cardin was going to say, Ruby tossed him to the side before activating her semblance. She raced down the hall, leaving rose petals behind her, barely registering the shouts behind her. Running into the hall that Cardin indicated, Ruby's blood froze as she heard a blood curdling scream erupt from the nearby closet. She quickly swung the door open and peeked inside.

She then remembered that Jaune's screams were much more high pitched as she onlyed gazed at the scene before her.

"What's going on?"

Blake only answered her with a sob, while Yang and Jaune blinked. Blake had been tied to a chair, rope trapping her arms and legs, while Yang had kept her eyes open with her fingers. Jaune was right in front of the two, holding something in his hands.

"A-are you tearing a page in one of Blake's books?" Ruby asked incredulously. Jaune only looked down at the book in his hands as the rest of the group peeked into the room.

"...Jaune, Yang, release Blake." Ruby said, her voice taking on a commanding tone. The two blondes looked at each other before Jaune set the book down and worked with Yang to free Blake. Once freed, Blake crawled over and cradled the book in her arms.

"D-Don't worry, mommy will take care of you..." She murmured before dashing out of the room. Ruby turned to Yang.

"Out the door, I'll talk with you later..." With that, Yang nodded and went out the door, sweat gathering on her brow. Jaune resisted the urge to wipe his own brow as Ruby closed the door and turned to face him, a stern frown on her face.

Jaune cringed.

"Jaune...Was this because of Blake's books?" Ruby asked, her tone neutral.

"Well..." Jaune began, trying to think of a way to frame his actions in a way that would mean less chance for pain, before giving up. His shoulders slumped as he stared down at the ground.

"...Yes."

"TRAITOR!" Yang shouted, before grunts and the sound of struggling could be heard. Ruby, ignoring the noises, walked up to Jaune before taking his hand. Jaune felt Ruby's fingers lift his chin, so he raised his eyes until his blue orbs were staring at her silver orbs. And at that moment, Jaune again believed that wise person that said that the eyes were windows into the souls.

Ruby's eyes were filled with a maelstrom of love, frustration, pleading, the sheer force rooting Jaune to the spot.

"You should have told me, you know. It takes two to tango, remember?"

Jaune bit his lip, feeling a bit stupid.

"Yeah, guess I...Guess I forgot. It's just...It was weird, alright? It just wasn't me." Jaune admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Ruby stared at him before wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for your honesty." She mumbled.

"Yeah, guess I'm still a bit new to this whole relationship thing..."

"We both are..."

The two stayed in their embrace for a while, before Ruby spoke up.

"Alright, now that's over. Come on, Jaune. You and Yang, we need to talk."

Jaune yelped as Ruby grabbed his ear and pulled him along as she opened the door. Reaching out, she grabbed Yang's ear and began to walk away, Jaune and Yang in tow. The two gritted their teeth as they walked away.

The rest of the group could only watch as the three turned the corner, before Weiss groaned.

"Great, now I gotta work on Professor Port's alone..."


End file.
